Marry You
by PinkyBee
Summary: [KyuWook Genderswitch AU] ketika matahari senja mulai turun menenggelamkan dirinya, Ryeowook merasa terobsesi untuk melihat fenomena alam tersebut. Keasyikan Ryeowook bersama Sunsetnya, membuat Kyuhyun 'sang kekasih' siap menjalankan rencana. Tapi, Rencana seperti apa itu, hingga membuat Ryeowook "kehilangan" Kyuhyun?


**Tittle : Marry You (Sunset)**

**Pair :**

**KyuWook**

**Genre : Romance**

**Lenght : Drable**

**Rate : T(een)  
**

**Warning : Typo, Genderswitch, AU**

**Disclaimer : Cast is not mine, except KyuWook. They was my Parents #lol. The Story Purely mine.**

**Attention : please Left your feedback and respect my writing guys. I DON'T LIKE SILENT RIDERS !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bergandengan tangan menyusuri pantai Haeundae yang sore ini terlihat penuh dengan pengunjung. Ryeowook asik bermain dengan air yang berombak menghampiri kakinya sedangkan Kyuhyun lebih berfokus ke arah depan.

Sebenarnya alasan sepasang kekasih tersebut berlama-lama di pantai adalah melihat indahnya warna orange pekat dari Sunset sore hari. Well, bukan hanya itu karena sepertinya ada Tujuan lain bagi salah seorangnya. Kkkkk~

.

.

.

"Kyu, berapa lama lagi?"

Ryeowook merengek melihat Kyuhyun yang berada di belakangnya.

Posisi yang di tempati Ryeowook cukup membuat banyak orang mengira yeoja tersebut adalah anak kecil. Pasalnya Ryeowook sedang bersandar pada dada Kyuhyun. Kau mengerti maksudku? Gambarkan saja seperti Kyuhyun menekukkan lututnya lalu di renggangkan and next Ryeowook bersandar pada posisi tempat tersedia.

Lihat saja seperti bayi kangguru berada pada kantong ibunya.

"Kau tidak cukup bersabar, eoh Baby?" Kyuhyun menekan hidung bengir Ryeowook dengan tangannya yang di kotor karena pasir.

"Ya! Kenapa mencubit hidungku dengan tangan kotormu Kyu?"

Finnaly, Ryeowook membalikkan tubuhnya 180 derajat menghadap Kyuhyun dengan wajah marah yang sejujurnya membuat ia terlihat sangat Imut.

**_Chup_**

Kyuhyun tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan hal tersebut. Namja yang umurnya terpaut beberapa bulan di bawah sang kekasih nyatanya memiliki pemikiran yang lebih dewasa itu, langsung saja menyatukan bibir kissablenya dan bibir cherry milik Ryeowook.

"kau terlihat imut jika sedang protes, baby" Kyuhyun bukannya memberi tanggapan wajar, sebaliknya namja tersebut malah mengacuhkan sang gadis dan menatap luas kearah laut.

Ryeowook mempout bibirnya imut. Itu hal biasa yang di lakukan Ryeowook saat ia perotes dan menghadap Kyuhyun. Tapi yang jadi masalahnya sekarang, ia merasa terlalu bosan menunggu Sunset yang cukup malam muncul tersebut.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini juga keinginannya untuk melihat Sunset di musim panas seperti ini.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kearah laut. Tapi di pastikan sepenuhnya namja tersebut cukup tau apa yang kekasihnya pikirkan.

Merasa harus menenangkan Ryeowook dari amarah yang takutnya berkelanjutan Kyuhyun bangun berdiri, dan berhasil membuat Ryeowook bingung.

"Ayo makan Ice cream, mungkin akan lebih baik melihat sunset dari atas cafee dari pada di bawah"

Kyuhyun mengulur tangannya pada Ryeowook. Yang langsung saja di terima dengan senang hati karena tersemat kata "Ice Cream" yang terdengar indah bagi yeoja mungil tersebut.

.

.

.

"Tidak bisakah kau menikmatinya, Baby?"

Kyuhyun menatap ngeri ke arah Ryeowook yang duduk di hadapannya dengan 1 mangkuk besar Ice cream coklat-strawberry yang ia pesan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memesan Orange Juice yang biasa ia minum.

"tidak ada waktu untuk menikmati ini, Kyu~"

Yah, Jawaban tersebut selalu ia lontarkan dan membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. Yeoja ini benar-benar ice Cream addict.

"Ryeowook-ah…"

"Ehm?"

Panggilan tersebut membuat Ryeowook berhenti mencomot bagian Ice Creamnya. Karena terlihat tidak biasa di telinga Ryeowook sang kekasih memanggilnya dengan sebutan nama, dan jika pun pernah pasti saat ia sedang marah kesal dan ingin serius.

Sekarang Ryeowook menerka-nerka. Apakah Namja di depannya tersebut kesal dan marah karena ia terlalu bersemangat dan mengacuhkan Kyuhyun karena Ice Cream.

"kenapa kau menatapku seserius itu?"

"apa yang ingin kau katakan-?"

Ryeowook memegang sendok ice Creamnya waspada. Sedangkan Kyuhyun merasa heran dengan sang kekasih.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, kau itu kenapa sih Baby? Terlihat takut sekali?"

"kau memanggilku dengan nama, apa kau kesal padaku?"

Holly-yeah! Seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak lupa dengan fakta itu. Ia hanya akan menyebut nama Ryeowook saat dirinya merasa kesal.

Ahh ia hampir kelepasan soal tadi.

"Ye? Ahhahahahahah, kau tidak perlu seserius itu baby! Aku hanya.. hanya…"

"Hanya?"

Ryeowook mendekap sendok kedadanya dan memasang mata polos ingin tau khas anak kecil.

Yeah, mari berdo'a mengingatkan Kyuhyun untuk tidak meenyingkirkan meja dan menghabisi gadis tersebut seperti ia meghabisi teguk terakhir juice nya. But Who care, Baby? Kkk~

.

.

.

"Sedikit lagi Kyu"

Sekarang iris caramel yang berada di lantai 2 dari caffe Haeundae tersebut, berfokus pada bulatan kuning di depannya yang membentuk sinar orannge di langit.

Ryeowook merasa dirinya terkagum-kagum dengan sunset yang jarang sekali ia lihat secara langsung ini.

Baiklah, jika kegiatan Ryeowook terkagum pada ciptaan Tuhan yang memiliki tugas di langit maka Kyuhyun lebih memilih mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan yang memiliki tugas menyinari harinya.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan sunset yang seharusnya ia lihat dan berfokus pada Ryeowook yang wajahnya berseri.

Baiklah mungkin kesempatan melihat wajah berseri Ryeowook bukan hal langka, karena well, di yakini jika kau meletakkan 1 mangkuk Ice Cream besar dengan rasa coklat di hadapan yeoja tersebut. Maka kau akan mendapatkan wajah berseri yang ingin kau lihat.

"Sangat indah, kau lihat Kyu? Tuhan sungguh maha pencipta"

Ryeowook bergumam dengan mata yang masih fokus pada Sunset yang tinggal sedikit lagi akan benar-benar tenggalam.

Kyuhyun tersenyum clise dan beralih mengikuti arah pandang Ryeowook.

"yeah kau benar baby, Tuhan sungguh maha pencipta yang adil"

Kyuhyun ikut memandangi sinar kekuningan yang mulai tiada dan tergantikan oleh bulan yang mulai muncul di langit.

"Baby-ya, aku ingin kekamar kecil sebentar ne?"

Ryeowook menoleh menatap Kyuhyun.

"baiklah, tapi bisakah tidak lama?"

"tenang saja, setelahnya kita pulang okay?"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Ryeowook yang tergerai, membuat yeoja tersebut mempout bibirnya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kemudian melangkah pergi ketempat tujuan yang mungkin bukan tujuan yang ia katakan.

.

.

.

Ryeowook rasanya ingin sekali menyumpahi Kyuhyun habis-habisan jika namja tersebut kembali. Sudah memasuki 20 menit yeoja mungil itu menunggu tapi ia belum juga kembali.

'apa katanya? Kamar mandi? Dia pergi ke kamar mandi atau pergi menggali kuburuannya eoh?' –Batin Ryeowook bahkan sudah sangat mengerikan.

Ryeowook hanya mampu memandangi cup besar Ice Creamnya yang sudah kosong sejak ia mulai fokus pada SunSet. Yeoja tersebut benar-benar tidak tau harus mengatakan menyesal atau tidak menjadi kekasih namja yang selalu saja tidak bertanggung jawab dengan cucapannya.

**_"… It's a beautiful night,We're looking for something dumb to baby,I think I wanna marry you…"_**

Ryeowook tersentak ketika mendengar nyanyian yang tiba-tiba terlantun. Tapi satu kejanggalan yang membuat Ryeowook merasa familiar.

Suara itu….

**_"…Is it the look in your eyes,Or is it this dancing juice?Who cares baby,I think I wanna marry you…"_**

"kyuhyunie…"

Ryeowook mencoba berbalik melihat ke arah sekitarnya, namun ia sama sekali tidak menemukan apapun seperti speaker or what is it.

Mungkin bukan hanya Ryeowook yang merasa bingung, tapi juga orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Yeah, wajar saja mereka bingung. Cafee yang biasanya hanya menghidupkan music ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, tiba-tiba melantukan music ketika jarum panjang belum benar-benar berada di angka 12 untuk pukul 7.

**_"…Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,No one will know ohoh oh. Oh, come on, girl..."_**

Ryeowook semakin yakin, suara tersebut suara Kyuhyun. Tapi dimana namja itu membuat Ryeowook bingung.

"Hey, lihatlah itu di bawah"

Gadis lain yang duduk berseberangan dengan meja Ryeowook menunjuk ke arah bawah. Ryeowook yang melihatnya segera beralih menatap ke arah bawah.

Benar saja, Ryeowook mendapati Kyuhyun yang bernyanyi dengan satu mic yang ia pegang di tangannya.

Tapi betapa terkejutnya yeoja tersebut ketika melihat kearah samping kyuhyun yang bertaburan dengan beberapa jenis bunga dan lilin yang menyala membentuk satu kalimat.

"Ryeowook-ah, Turunlah!"

Kyuhyun berteriak dari bawah menyadarkan Ryeowook. Dengan rasa bingungnya, Ryeowook mengangguk dan segera berlari!

yeoja tersebut menjadi perhatian banyak orang sekarang.

.

.

**_…_** **_I don't know what kind of God plan to her, now…_**

**_[KyuWook Baby]_**

.

.

.

Ryeowook menutup bibir dengan tangan kiri dan mencoba untuk menahan air mata yang akan terjatuh karena merasa terharu dengan apa yang di katakan Kyuhyun di hadapannya.

"Ryeowook-ah, Would you be my bride? Be my wife and mother of my childs? Once again Ryeowook-ah, Would you be my bride?"

Ryeowook merasa dirinya berada dalam situasi yang benar-benar tidak diduga. Sungguh sekarang bahkan ia bisa merasakan sensasi menggelitik dalam perutnya. Sensasi saat pertama kali Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaannya.

"Ryeowook-ah…"

"of course, of course I Do Kyunie-ya"

Ryeowook memeluk Kyuhyun bahagia. Perasaan di hatinya benar-benar membuncah sekarang, well I can tell that like a waterfall! Perasaan yang jatuh deras seperti air terjun dan mengalir ke segala arah yang menghubungkan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum membalas pelukan Ryeowook.

Yah, mereka sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri sampai sangat tidak peduli pada keadaan sekitar yang hiruk pikuk dengan acara lamaran singkat yang Kyuhyun rencanakan.

"gomawo Kyuhyun-ah, gomawo"

Ryeowook membisikkan kata terima kasihnya di sela-sela pelukan mereka. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan mencium pucuk kepalanya.

.

.

**_…_** **_and god knows what the worthy things to be a gift for the servant …_**

**_[KyuWook Baby]_**

.

.

"Kau bahagia?"

"tentu saja, apa yang membuatku bahagia adalah kau"

Ryeowook mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

"benarkah? Senang mendengarnya langsung dari bibir istriku"

Ryeowook mengangguk dan semakin menyamankan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membelai surai madu yeoja manis dalam pelukannya. Sungguh ia sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang telah menciptakan Ryeowook untuknya dan meyakinkan ia untuk menjaga Ryeowook dengan hatinya.

"ahh, Kyu masih banyak tamu kenapa kita jadi sibuk sendiri?" Ryeowook dengan cepat melepas pelukannya dan melirik ke arah sekitar mereka.

"haahhh, kau takut sekali" Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa dan merapikan kembali Tuxedonya.

"sebaiknya kita kembali menyapa tamu Kyu!"

Ryeowook berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan wajah bosannya.

Well, jujur saja Kyuhyun memang ingin menikahi Ryeowook tapi bukan berarti untuk menerima tamu-tamu tidak penting seperti ini. Mengumbar senyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Benar-benar acara yang merepotkan.

Tapi bagaimanapun, mau tidak mau Kyuhyun harus melakukannya. Atau ia tidak bisa hidup bersama Ryeowooknya dalam ikatan sah di mata Tuhan.

"hahhh, katakan kau tidak menyesal dengan pesta ini Kyu" Ia bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

**_Don't say no, no, no, no-no; Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;And we'll go, go, go, you're ready, like I'm ready._**

**_Hey baby,I think I wanna marry you._**

.

.

.

.

Ahahahaha, Orenmaniya Minna-san~~~ kkkk~ lama gak ngepost di FFN. huhuhu, abisnya keenakan post di Blogeu sih... Aniway, aniway. ini fanfic dulu juga pernah di post di Blog ku. nah bagi yang pernah baca, yo kalo mau koment lagi silahkan. bagi yang belum baca, diharapkan dengan sangat untuk meninggalkan koment sih~

Oh ya, WARNING!Loh. buat para yang gak cinta KyuWook jangan coba-coba ngebash pake kalimat "Kyu milik Sungmin dan Wook milik Yesung" karena pada kenyataannya kita gak tau mereka real atau gak. ini hanya fanfiksi, sekali lagi. jangan menganggap nyata. Arrachi ?

Dan lagi, Aii mau ngucapin "Selamat idul Adha" bagi yang merayakannya.~~~ ^_^*

REGARDS;

-KyuWook Baby-


End file.
